


Idiots be Idiots

by Louis_the_Snake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Hinata is weak to Alcohol, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Nishinoya is barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_the_Snake/pseuds/Louis_the_Snake
Summary: Hinata gets drunk as a college student, who else is gonna carry him back to his dorm but Kageyama? That's it that's the whole fic. They don't even do much, Hinata is just a flirty drunk.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Idiots be Idiots

Kageyama was thinking. Of course, Hinata had no idea what he was thinking about, the tall bastard was hard to read. He’d been thinking all week long, so it was starting to feel like the new normal. The dark face with the tight frown and the furrowed brows was still scary.   
“Hey, You know you can hit me if you’re angry, you know?”  
“Huh?” Kageyama hummed, “Not mad.”  
“Then…”  
“You forgot.” He scrunched up his eyes like he was looking at his math homework.   
“Um, Ok? I guess I did.”   
As he walked off further from the club rooms, Kags looked tense. He couldn’t believe Hinata had completely forgotten about their chat. After the party at Daichi’s that weekend, someone had to carry Hinata back to his dorm. Kageyama had been volunteered for it, but it wasn’t like he minded it either. Hinata still weighed barely enough to be considered a burden. Warm, fuzzy, and drunk off his ass, he was weirdly cuddly. Usually, carrying Hinata was a little like carrying a mad cat, but that night he was snuggled up, clinging to Kageyama’s chest, distractingly murmuring into his shoulder.   
“Super cool…. And you’re all ‘Gwah’ whe… Mnn, I just love… toss to me…”  
“Shut up.”  
“Mn love you.”  
That stopped Kageyama in his tracks. He pat Hinata’s back and continued walking so it didn’t look suspicious.   
“Shut up, dumbass.”  
“Oh is he still talkin’ to you?” Noya bounced along beside him, face flushed.   
“Yeah, he’s still talkin’.”  
“Fucking…… bakage turd yama.” Hinata mumbled dangerously close to his neck.   
“See you later, Kageyama-san!” Noya waved as he was pulled along with Tanaka by Asashi.   
Kageyama nodded silently. He carried the little tangerine upstairs and tug into his pockets for his keys.   
“Woah, heehe- what about dinner first?”  
“Shut up.” Keys found, Kageyama wrested the door open.   
This was the oldest resident hall. Little shit had scored himself a single room, so the whole eight-by-twelve-foot cell was so very him. Volleyball posters, haphazardly tossed clothes, crumpled homework, letters home. It smelled like shampoo and sweat.   
“Kageyama?” Hinata looked up at him, eyes soft and unfocused.   
“What?”  
“Um,” he hesitated, “Wanna stay over?”  
“Nope, just dropping you off.”   
“But Kageyama….”  
Tobio blushed. Those stupid golden eyes fixed on his and he couldn’t look away. He looked so small. Too small.   
“It’s cold, and dark…. And you’re warm.”   
“Come on, dude, you need to go to sleep.”  
“Do. Do you wanna stay over?”  
“You already asked that.”  
“I know but… I mean. Like.... always? By my side?”  
It was so quiet, so faint, kind of like he wasn’t sure what he was saying.  
“You don’t mean that, lay down.”  
He tried to put Hinata into his nest of a bed, small muscular limbs clinging and flailing in awkward patterns. Soft sighs and muttered complaints fell until Hinata stopped and gasped, looking back up at Kageyama, face still flushed.  
“Yeah I mean that! Bakageyama.” a weak kick hit his side.   
Payback was a bitch if you provoke someone almost twice your size. Kageyama dropped Hinata none too gently, then pushed his face down into his pillow. Hinata laughed.   
“Go to sleep, you dumbass.”   
“Only if you stay with me!”  
“No.”  
“But Kageyama…..”  
Tobio stepped back, releasing Hinata so he could get comfortable. Hinata once again looked up at him, but now he was lazily strewn into his bed and held his lips agape.   
“Please?”  
Nope nope nope nope Kageyama could not handle this, especially not as buzzed as he was. He threw Hinata’s coat over him and left quickly, closing the door hard enough he heard something fall inside. It took him until he was back in his own dorm, showering the night off, to clearly think about it. That was a confession back there, bordering on a marriage proposal. But Hinata was drunk, so it’s not like he could’ve meant it.   
“Kageyama?”  
Pulled him right out of his flashback. Hinata had caught up with him. Not to mention caught his hand.   
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”   
“If you’re not mad, what’s up?”  
“You got really drunk last weekend.”   
Hinata thought for a moment.  
“Did I insult you or something?”  
“No.”   
Kageyama took a little moment to regard Hinata. He was so small and bright-eyed, kinda like a chipmunk.   
“Well I must’ve said something, because you’ve been grumpy all week.”   
“Not grumpy.”   
“Then what would you call it?”  
“Confused.”  
Hinata took a half-step back, but Kageyama squeezed his hand.  
“What are you confused about?”  
“You.”  
“Seriously, what did I even say?”  
“Ugh,” Kageyama dropped his hand to try and make this less awkward.   
“Kageyama?”  
“Do you like me?”  
Hinata’s face filled with heat against the cool night air.   
“Hah. haha. Um.” Hinata forced a laugh.  
“Cause like you said you love me.”   
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry dude, that could not have been fun.”   
“I was just confused about like, the specifics? Like, do you like me like you like food or more like you like volleyball? Don’t you like me just cause we’re teammates? Or is it because we’re rivals? I don’t get you.” He rubbed his chin.  
Hinata facepalmed, then laughed for real.   
“Dude! Oh my god. You’re seriously worried about that? Not the fact that I like you?”   
“Uhm.”   
“I was drunk, dude, it’s not going to make much sense.”   
“Should I be worried that you like me?”   
Hinata turned away and stretched his hands up to the sky.   
“I dunno, man, most people would be more confused about learning their friend was gay than whether he liked them or was obsessed with them.”   
Kageyama processed. Kind of like a slow computer. It honestly hadn’t even occurred to him that Hinata likes him romantically. Or that that made him gay. It seemed so obvious, now, he’d practically proposed to him, right? He blinked.  
“Kageyama?”  
“Hmm.”  
“You ok?”  
“I’m fine. You… so you like me like...?”  
“Like you, idiot. I like you like you. I want to go on dates with you and shit.”  
“Mmn.”   
“You’re starting to scare me.”   
“So like. You wanna be my boyfriend?”  
“Yeah, is that ok?”  
“Yeah, that’s ok.”   
It was Hinata’s turn to process, taking a sip from his waterbottle.  
“Do you wanna come over then?”   
“Sure.”  
“Ok.”  
“Ok.”  
Kageyama still isn’t sure if they’re officially dating, but he’s pretty happy with the state of things once he’s cradled in Hinata’s little nest with the fluffball asleep on him.


End file.
